


Cruel but beautiful. Eren's letter

by ilianka_smoulinka_91



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilianka_smoulinka_91/pseuds/ilianka_smoulinka_91
Summary: Eremika drabble: Eren leaves a letter to Mikasa in Levi's hands before dying. Levi gives it to her, and she just reads it every day, after he's gone. Eremika week 2017. Day 3: Memories / Longing





	Cruel but beautiful. Eren's letter

_Some things never change._

_Some things are destined to the worst of failures._

_Just like my life, like yours, like you and me._

_And it's not that I didn't love you, no, it's that in a cruel world like this, a horror story couldn't have a happy ending._

_And look at me now, one step closer to my death, closer of being devoured ... You were right, Mikasa; you were always right. The world is a cruel place, but also beautiful, because even though I'll die, I could touch you, kiss you, hug you ... At the end, I could realize what you meant to me. And I made love to you, and I touched your skin and your lips, and in the ironic cruelty of my life, you were the most beautiful thing I had._

_Don't hate me. I didn't ask for this. I just want you to be happy, to forget me when I'm gone, and to find someone to give you the home that I was never able to give to you. Because I was stupid, I was blind and I didn't see what was in front of my eyes until it was late._

_And now I regret I told you once that I loved you, because if I'd hold myself, I would have saved you from this suffering. From this pain I feel, knowing that I'll never see you again. But I had to be as selfish as ever, and I let myself go, and I had you, and I knew then what heaven was for once in this absurd existence._

_Don't hate me, but forget me._

_And if there is another life, look for me, look for me as always. And I'll be waiting for you._

_Eren._

A tear fell on the sheet Mikasa was holding in her hands, after reading it. She read the letter over and over again after Levi gave it to her, and read it again every day, two months after Eren's death. How could she forget the man she loved even before she knew what it was to love? How to forget the one who saved her more times than she could count? It was impossible.

And there she was now, at the seashore, with her pretty black hair waving in the wind, her red scarf wrapped around her neck, and a hand on her belly.

Because a part of Eren was now growing inside her.

And Eren had been right too: the world was a cruel place, but yet very beautiful.

 


End file.
